1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to shelter-type structures and, more particularly, to such structures that are portable, collapsible, and easily and quickly erectable for providing quick and accessible shelter against the elements in any locations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has long been known to construct containers and other structural elements from a single blank or as few relatively flat, foldablle blanks as possible. The containers may be used to transport material within them, or may be used as shelters. Moreoever, it has long been known to provide an erectable tent, hut or similar structural lodgment from small, concisely packaged materials such as rolled canvas, plastic sheets, cardboard, plywood and the like, which when packaged is concise and transportable but which when erected or extended into a usable form can provide the desired lodgment, shelter or the like. Such collapsible structures are known to be highly portable, often lightweight and frequently packaged in easily transported shapes. Many such structures when erected quite satisfactorily afford shelter from elements or carry goods for transportation as desired. Many such structures are designed to combine with identical or distinctly designed structures so as to form a larger structure, if more than one of such individual, collapsible, portable structures may be purchased or employed by the user. It is often desired, however, to provide such a highly satisfactory, highly portable and collapsible structure for use as a shelter, where the shelter is very inexpensively constructed with inexpensive materials requiring simple manufacturing operations in order to achieve the finished product.